dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Shaperate
} |name = Shaperate |races = Dwarves |image = Shapers.jpg |px = 300px |type = Historian, Judicial |motto = |headquarters = Orzammar Shaperate |leaders = Lord Shaper Czibor |ranks = Shaper of Memories Shaper Assistant Scholar Shaperate Scribe Shaperate Cataloger |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Shaperate is a dwarven organization. The dwarves consider that those who walk the path of the Shaperate and document the Stone, will be eventually blessed by the Shaperate. Codex entry: The Shaper's Life The members of the Shaperate are historians, scholars, judges, genealogists and philosophers of the dwarves. Their task is considered to be extremely important—almost sacred. They are supposed to be apolitical, devoted solely to their work maintaining the Memories, but this is, of course, impossible. Details The main role of the Shaperate of Memories is to record in lyrium, the Memories, which is the collective information of the dwarven society spanning over thousands of years. Based on that information, the Shaperate can trace back families or know which land is owned by every family. Based on Shaper Czibor's information Shaparate members are also attributed as the authors of several codex entries. Category:Shaperate (source) Scholars also have the patronage of Noble families, for which they write extended research on their history and in return they receive support and protection. Gorim talking about Scholar Gertek Furthermore, the Shaperate has also control over the religion in Orzammar and decides whether should a religion be allowed to be preached or not. The Chant in the Deeps Since they are considered to be apolitical and objective, they can also act as judges in disputes but in extremely important matters such as the murder of a member of the royal family or to decide whether a dwarf should become a Paragon or not, the jurisdiction falls of the Assembly. Finally, it is also known that the Shaperate of Golems is responsible for the golems of Orzammar. The Legion of Steel Structure Not much is known about the hierarchy and structure of the Shaperate, but is is divided to the Shaperate of Memories and the Shaperate of Golems. Codex entry: Bartrand Tethras The Shaper of Memories is the leader of the Shaperate of Memories and he may also be part of the nobility since he is addressed as "Lord Shaper". The known positions within the Shaperate of Memories are: * Shaper of Memories * Shaper Assistant * Scholar * Shaperate Scribe * Shaperate Cataloger List of known Shapers of Memories * Shaper Czibor * Shaper Erden Codex entry: Stalata Negat * Shaper Merta Codex entry: Valdasine * Shaper Vortag Codex entry: The Proving * Shaper Axus Codex entry: Asunder * Shaper Ezerain Codex entry: The Fortress of Kal'Hirol * Shaper Warrek Codex entry: Letters from the Past Current Known Shaperate Members * Shaper Czibor * Shaper Assistant Milldrate * Scholar Gertek See Also * Codex entry: The City of Orzammar * Codex entry: The Primeval Thaig Notes * The Shaper Assistant Milldrate mentions that it is the first time someone ever dared to steal from the Shaperate, while referring to the quest Thief in the House of Learning. Category:Lore Category:Groups Category:Dwarven lore